Douglas-042
Douglas-042 is a SPARTAN-II Commando of the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command. He was a member of Red Team and fought alongside the crew of the in early 2531.Halo Wars Biography Conscription Douglas-042 was abducted and conscripted into the SPARTAN-II program by Dr. Catherine Halsey in 2517 when he was six years old. He was then taken to the human colony world of Reach and trained by the AI Déjà and Chief Petty Officer Mendez along with the rest of the Spartan children. In 2525, he and the other candidates underwent a series of augmentations to improve their strength.Halo: The Fall of Reach Douglas was among the ones who survived and were not crippled or killed by the procedure. Battle of Arcadia Douglas was a member of Red Team during the First Battle of Arcadia and was tasked with delaying the Covenant forces long enough to evacuate the civilians of Arcadia.Halo Wars level Arcadia City Afterward, he and Red Team linked up with forces from the Spirit of Fire and assisted in a counter-attack on a Covenant outpost.Halo Wars level Arcadia Outskirts Once the plan to infiltrate a large Covenant shield was passed down from Captain James Cutter, he and Red Team remained with the crew to assist with the assignment. He prevented the destruction of several prototype Rhinos while they ensured the shield was destroyed.Halo Wars level Dome of Light After Sergeant John Forge's forces triumphed over a Scarab, the three searched for Covenant survivors in the jungles on a Warthog.Halo Wars level Scarab Upon hearing that Professor Ellen Anders had been abducted by the Arbiter, they went to the Spirit of Fire which jumped into Slipspace, following the Covenant ship carrying Anders.Halo Wars level Anders' Signal After a heated discussion with John Forge over Spartan-042's recommendation to destroy the Covenant vessel carrying Professor Anders, which ended in a broken chair and a broken bulkhead, the two always had lunch in the mess hall together afterward.[[Halo Wars Timeline Events|'Halo Wars': Halo Timeline]] Shield World Later, upon arriving to a Forerunner Shield World, Douglas assisted the Spirit of Fire crew in neutralizing Covenant and Flood forces. Once Douglas assisted in destroying a Proto-Gravemind,Halo Wars level The Flood he and Red Team became stranded on the planet. With the Spirit of Fire being dragged down inside the megastructure, Red Team was assisted by the forces of Sergeant John Forge and successfully withdrew to the ship.Halo Wars level Shield World Red Team then assisted the crew in scouring the Flood forces from the hull of the Spirit of FireHalo Wars level Cleansing and successfully repaired the power core when it was damaged.Halo Wars level Repairs Once Anders was rescued, Douglas assisted Red Team in capturing a Covenant Scarab and used it to help Forge capture the area.Halo Wars level Beachhead He was then tasked with ensuring the Spirit of Fire's Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine arrived at the teleporter that would take it to the command center of the Apex.Halo Wars level Reactor On the Apex command center, he and the Red Team fought off numerous Honor Guards while Forge dueled the Arbiter. Douglas, with the Spirit of Fire's crew, was then charged with opening the gate which allowed the Spirit of Fire to exit the Shield World.Halo Wars level Escape It it assumed that Douglas, along with the rest of the crew, entered cryo-sleep after the Spirit of Fire escaped the destruction of the Shield World. Trivia *He bears a Jolly Roger emblem on his right shoulder. Like Jerome-092 and Alice-130, Douglas-042 has the Legendary symbol on his armor's bicep. *Douglas can be identified from the other Spartans from Red Team by the black outline markings on his helmet. *It has been theorized that Douglas' name and Spartan tag are homages to the book The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy and its creator, Douglas Adams. *During gameplay he wields an unknown class of rocket launcher, as it has four barrels, unlike the Halo series Rocket Launchers that only use two barrels. Although it has four barrels, Douglas seems to reload after every shot, while sometimes he fires all four rockets. Gallery File:Eskape1.png|SGT Forge and Red Team preparing to dismount ''Spirit of Fire''s FTL. File:Hw-prima-blog-04-01.jpg|Red Team about to attack at the Battle of the Apex. File:HW5.png|Red Team at the Apex. Sources Category:UNSC Naval Personnel Category:Spartan-IIs